Take a Sick Day
by GalacticCat1
Summary: Just a quick story about Garnet being sick.
1. Chapter 1: Doctor Steven

**Yo, just a quick note, pretend Garnet isn't a fusion, the story works out better. :P**

 **it's just a quick one-shot, enjoy!**

* * *

Garnet felt like crap.

Her eyes felt harder to keep open, her nose was stuffed, and her legs were filled with sand. Garnet exhaled through her mouth, sitting in her room. This feeling was new, as she had never felt this bad in her lifetime.

Walking toward the temple door to exit her room, Garnets head rushed with blood, sending her into a dizzy trance. "What's goin on..." She asked herself quietly, opening her door with the gems on each of her palms.

"Good morning Garnet!" Steven said cheerfully, sitting at the counter while Pearl made him some eggs.

Pearl turned around to look, her expressijon turning to worry. "You don't look so good, are you ok?" She asked.

Garnet nodded, leaning on the wall by the kitchen. "Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, coughing into her elbow. "I'm just a little tired."

Pearl forked the eggs onto Stevens plate. "If you say so." She said, not wanting to argue with Garnet. Steven looked up at Garnet. "You look sick." He remarked, taking a bite of his eggs.

"Gems don't get sick." Garnet told him. "Well, we do, but we need to catch them from other gems. There aren't any other gems to catch it from, so I couldn't be sick." She finished explaining. Pearl nodded in agreement.

"Well... I get sick and I'm a gem. Although that's probably because I'm half human." Steven said, eating his breakfast. Pearl looked like she just had an epiphany. "Steven was sick last weekend." She said, suddenly realizing that Garnet was actually sick.

"You've got to be kidding me." Garnet said annoyed, realizing it herself.

* * *

"Doctor Steven is in the house!" Steven yelled, running downstairs with a toy stethoscope around his neck, and a little med kit in his hand. Garnet smiled when she saw him, finding his pretty cute and funny.

"Steven it's just a cold." Garnet said chuckling. She took a sip out of the tea Pearl made her, laying on the couch with a book.

"Nonsense!" He yelled again, putting his stethoscopes ear pieces in his ears, and holding the longer part up to Garnets chest. "I don't hear anything." Steven said, looking up to Garnet. "We're gems, remember? We don't have heartbeats." Garnet said, looking down to a disappointed Steven, still holding the stethoscope against Garnets chest.

Garnet sighed, making a fake heartbeat for Steven. "Hmm." Steven replied, putting the stethoscope down. "Hmmm." He took out a fake flashlight, and took off Garnets glasses. "Steven what are you doing?" Garnet asked.

"Hmm." Steven said, louder than last time. He pretended to shine a flashlight in Garnets eyes. "Very interesting." He muttered to himself.

Garnet rolled her eyes and chuckled, playing along with Steven. Pearl came in through the front door with groceries for the week. "What are you two doing?" She asked, walking in on Steven with a Popsicle stick on Garnets tongue.

"I'm Doctor Steven!" Steven exclaimed, moving his hands up at the same time. "Ow!" Garnet cried out, as Steven hit her front teeth with the popsicle stick. "Sorry!" Steven muttered to Garnet, who was rubbing her front tooth.

Pearl giggled. "Can doctor Pearl take Garnets temperature and give her some cold syrup?" She laid the bags down on the counter, then proceeding to bring down a bottle of medicine from the cupboard.

"I give you permission to access my patient." Steven said seriously, though still smiling. Pearl came over with the couch syrup and a tablespoon. "Garnet his old are you?" She joked, looking at the side of the package. "Over 12, that's for sure." Garnet laughed, coughing at the same time.

* * *

It was almost 9, and Steven was getting ready for bed. He was currently brushing his teeth, whilst Garnet was out cold on the couch after drinking a Neo Citran.

He walked up to his bed, climbing under the sheets.

"Goodnight Steven!" He heard Pearl softly yell to him, trying not to wake up Garnet. Steven closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

The house was quiet, only filled with the soft snores of the two sleeping gems. Pearl opened the door to her room, to check on Steven and the ill Garnet.

Walking over to hte couch, Garnet was still fast asleep, the slow rise and fall of her chest signifying that she was ok. Pearl crept up the stairs to Stevens room, where he peacefully slept as well.


	2. Chapter 2: More than a Cold

**Hey! Some of you requested another chapter, so here it is!**

 **This is what happens when I try to make one shots.**

 **You damn people request more.**

 **And then I make more.**

 **BTW. 43.3°c=109.9°f**

* * *

Garnet woke up, in even worse condition than she was yesterday. It felt as if someone were hammering nails into her head, and her thrown sandbags on top of her. She was so hot, it seemed like she was in a desert, yet was so cold at the same time.

Pearl walked in from the front door, a donut bag in her hand. She placed the donuts on the counter, then went over to check on Garnet. "How do you feel?" She asked, putting a hand on Garnets forehead. "Terrible." Garnet coughed.

Swiftly walking over to the medicine cabnit, Pearl took out a thermometer. She took Garnets temperature, then her face turned to worry. "43.3°..." Walking back to the kitchen, she ran a cloth under cold water, rung it out, and placed it on Garnets forehead, just covering her third eye.

Going back to the kitchen again, she poured a tall glass of water, sitting it next to Garnet. She took her temperature again, crossing her fingers and hoping it was false. 43.2°. Pearl raised the glass to Garnets lips to take a sip, but she was only able to drink a mouthful.

Pearl was now frantic, as Stevens fevers had never gotten this high. She bit her lip, lookin toward the door, the phone, and the kitchen. Should she take her to the hospital? Call a doctor to come in? Or just give her some medicine? Pearl felt as if Garnets life depended on this decision, which it could. She proceeded to go to the medicine cupboard, looking through the bottles for the right one.

Finally finding it, she grabbed a spoon and got back to Garnet. Pouring a spoonful of the thickly oozing brownish black syrup, Garnets face turned to disgust, and the tall gem backed up as much as she could while laying on a couch. "Garnet _please_ take this, _pl_ _ease!"_ Pearl begged, inching the spoon closer to Garnets mouth. Said gem was utterly resentful, but tightly closed her eyes and opened her mouth.

She gaged, as the medicine tasted twice as gross as it looked. Pearl held the glass of water to Garnets lips for her to take a sip, which she did. Pearl laid the glass back down on the coffee table, walking over towards the phone hanging on the wall.

Dialing one of the many emergency contacts taped to the wall next to it, the phone rang twice before a framilliar voice answered.

"Hello?" Garnet heard Pearl say into the phone. "Oh hello Dr. Mahashwarn."

"No, this time it's Garnet."

"A fever."

"I'm not sure, it was only this time morning that I'd noticed it, and I'd checked on her last night."

"43°..."

"Thank you, goodbye."

Pearl hung up the phone with a click, biting her lip. She walked back toward Garnet, taking her temperature once again. 43.3°.

Part of her thought she shouldn't be worried about Garnets temperature. She could swim in lava for ****'s sake! But, that was her skin... She put the back of her hand against Garnets forehead, instantly retracting it. Her hand was mildly burned, Garnets skin being so hot.

"Garnet? Do you feel alright?" Said gem closed her eyes, laying back down. "N-no... I feel warm... A-and dizzy..." Pearl raised the glass of water for Garnet to drink, but wasn't able. "There should be a doctor coming to see you soon." Pearl reassured her.

After 20 minuets of Garnet in misery, a knock on the door lit up a beacon of hope in both gems eyes. Dr. Mahayshwarn let herself in, hurrying over to the couch next to Garnet. "I heard you have a high fever." She laid her bag down, kneeling beside the couch. She took her temperature, frowning when she saw the results.

Reaching into her bag, she grabbed a bottle of medicine, pouring it onto a spoon. Garnet swallowed the medicine, not complaining about the taste this time. Dr. M was about to reach into her bag, but retracted her hands. "I'd check her vitals, but she doesn't have any..." She turned to Pearl. "Has she ever gotten this sick?"

"N-no!" Pearl was engulfed in worry. "Aside from Steven, none of us have ever gotten sick before!" Pearl was frantic, afraid for Garnet. "Hmm..." Dr.M was concerned, as this high of a fever could result in death. Not that she should mention that to Pearl, she was already so frantic and scared that she may have a heart attack, that is to say if she had a heart.

"I don't know what to say." Dr.M put her things back into her bag, except the bottle of medicine. "Give this to her every 6 hours. It should help." Pearl nodded, taking the bottle. "Will she be alright?" She said, looking over to Garnet. Dr. M nodded. "Let her rest, call me if her fever goes up, or doesn't go down at least 1°."

Pearl kept nodding, not sure what else to do. The doctor left, leaving Pear to take care of the ill Garnet.


	3. Chapter 3: All Better

"Phew!"

Pearl breathed a sigh of relief, looking at the thermometer in hand. Garnets fever had gone down, though was still high. She felt the ill gems forehead, which was cool enough to touch now.

Pearl had been up all night with Garnet, worried sick. At one point, the fever had gone up to 44°, which had sent Pearl into a panic. But now, a fever of 40° was tolerable. Garnet was half asleep on the couch, her snores signifying that she was in fact asleep.

The early morning rays of sun forced their way through the layer of clouds over Beach City, engulfing the temple in a warm glow. Pearl walked over to the kitchenette, getting a start on breakfast for the gems and Steven.

"Good morning Pearl." A sleepy voice called out from upstairs, thumping down the steps to the main floor of the house. "Good morning Steven, how did you sleep?" Pearl asked, facing away from him while she made breakfast.

"Fine." Steven half heartedly replied, looking over toward the couch with the sick gem on it. "Is Garnet ok now?" He worrily asked, his face turning to a frown. Pearl turned around to face the boy, who was sitting on one of the bar stools. She softly smiled, completely sure if her answer. "I do believe so."


End file.
